


Story #2 (Halloween-special)

by Kuukkeli



Series: The Circus Came To Town [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: sparkling!Wreckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ain't much but I hope you like it. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Story #2 (Halloween-special)

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't much but I hope you like it. :)

The base was decorated from floor to ceiling with different things; mechanospiders, candles, meshwebs, orange, hollow globes that resembled organic plants called pumpkins with spooky faces carved on them and lit with a LED light from inside, skulls and skeletons, gearbats, black cybercats and other Halloween-y stuff.

This was the only time of the year Kup allowed his rascals eat as much candy as their tanks would withstand.

And of course the gang wanted costumes. Drift wanted to be a ghost, Hot Rod demanded to be a demon (as if he wasn’t one already), Blurr decided to be a witch, Perceptor showed Kup a picture of a mummy and Springer was eager to be a werewolf. So, it was quite the hassle to come up with the costumes. Luckily, Drift’s and Perceptor’s costumes were the easiest being just a white sheet with optic holes cut into it and rolls and rolls of bandage.

The rest of the costumes... Not to simple. They had to be purchased online (what a tragedy to Kup’s savings) but fortunately, they arrived on time. Time to get ready for some trick-or-treating.

The sheet got two holes so Drift could see and the sheet was spread and tossed on him. All right, that was the first.

Then Perceptor. Kup fetched several rolls of bandage and started wrapping it around the sparkling until he was covered from head to toe. Though, Kup made sure Perceptor’s face was left unwrapped.

Hot Rod was jumping impatiently. He already had stuck the horns on his head – they pointed this way and that – and he needed help with the wings and the tail.

Blurr and Springer were ready; their costumes were the easiest and they were waiting for the others. Kup had to admit it; his gang looked adorable in their costumes. That gave him an idea...

“Don’ go yet. I wanna take a photo of ya.”

The five sparkling stood in a row and Kup took a photo, smiling at the result.

“Where’s your costume, Kup?” Hot Rod asked.

“Oh, I don’ need one”, he answered as he put the camera away.

“But everyone needs one”, said Springer. The rest of the sparkling nodded in unison.

Kup looked at his gang with a stunned expression. Was he going to join the dumb costume play in favor to please the rascals? Now that he mulled over it... Hell yeah! He grinned at Springer and placed his hand on top of his head, giving it a gentle shake.

“Of course. Anythin’ for my gang!”

The five sparklings cheered and squealed in joy. But what should he dress as? There were bolts and black paint in the closet, though... A light bulb lit up in his head.

After some time, Kup came out of his hab suite with bolts clued to his armor and black paint lines with smaller lines crossing them making them look like stitches, limping noticeably. Drift and Perceptor got a bit scared and they hid behind Springer.

“Don’ worry, kids. It’s me”, Kup said and grinned again, “So, are ya ready to go?”

Everyone shouted ‘Yes!’ and off they were to scare the neighbors and steal their candy. As they got out, Kup noticed the sheet was way too long for Drift and it was dragging on the ground and he kept tripping on it. It was utterly cute as the white sparkling walked in short, quick steps and with every other step the sheet got under his foot and nearly tripped him.

“Hold the sheet up so ya won’t trip on it”, the teal mech advised.

“But who will carry my basket, then?” Drift complained, not really wanting to let go of his neat pumpkin basket.

“I’ll carry it for ya. Ya’ll get it back when ya’re trick-or-treatin’”, Kup said and took the offered basket so Drift could lift the sheet from the ground and walked properly.

“Okay”, Drift replied with a smile.

The night was only beginning as they approached the first house and Springer pressed the doorbell. He waved the others to come and Kup gave Drift his basket. It warmed Kup’s spark to see his gang so happy, smiling at the loud ‘Trick or treat?’ coming from the door.

It’s going to be five times stomach aches later but he guessed this was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The Wreckers gang wish you all Happy Halloween!


End file.
